


Shitty Izaya

by levibes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love is confused as hate, M/M, My first smut writing, This was supposed to be a one shot tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/pseuds/levibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo says Shizaya on accident O.O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty Izaya

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot  
> Turns out I need more than one chapter xD  
> ~  
> A small celebration for Durararax2 Ten's airing cx  
> ~  
> Hope you guys enjoy!! >.

"Alright Shizuo that's enough." Tom spoke up, patting the blond's tense shoulder, eventually calming him down.

Shizuo let out a sigh and dropped the passed out, and honestly severely bleeding, man that fell to the concrete floor with a large thud and possibly a sharp crack from his wrist. Shizuo winced involuntarily and saw Tom shake his head and walked away.

Shizuo followed behind as he took out a cigarette and lighting up as he placed it between his lips.

"That was the last one." Tom finally spoke up, "You want to get lunch or go home?"

Shizuo grunted, "Lunch sounds good."

Tom nodded and they both headed to the nearest restaurant, being Russia Sushi.

Before they could actually head in, a way too familiar figure, in a way too familiar fur trimmed jacket walked out, a plastic bag in his hand. Tom cursed inwardly at the bad timing.

Izaya had finally looked up after stuffing his wallet into his pant's pocket, his infamous smirk crawling over his lips as he spotted 'his' beast.

Shizuo wasn't even paying attention as he his eyes kept following a rather really cute black cat prancing around, his cigarette already a forgotten pile of ashes on the ground.

Izaya suddenly gave his plastic bag filled with his precious fatty tuna to Tom and brought his index ringed finger over his lips, signaling Tom to not utter a sound as he walked closer to the distracted blond.

He walked behind the ex-bartender and abruptly hugged his broad, muscular back, his smirking lips reaching up to the beast's ear. "Shizu-chan~" he whispered in a smooth, silky voice.

A shiver ran down Shizuo's spine and he quickly pulled away, his arm swinging straight to Izaya's face.

Izaya had swiftly let go and jumped back, chuckling to himself, "That's not a nice way to greet. Its rather extremely rude and unmannerly."

The debt collector's eyebrows scrunched up in pure rage, the vein on his forehead already popping out. His hand stretched out to the street sign right next him, pulling it out of the concrete with complete ease. The people around the notorious pair were immediately running away, some even screaming. Tom, who was still holding onto Izaya's bag, had given a long exhale and began to walk into the restaurant.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, why destroy that innocent sign? It costs money you know?" Izaya smirked as he saw Shizuo flinch a little.

Shizuo was already in a lot of debt to the city and he just added more debt on top of all that debt. "Shut up! I don't need your fucking reminder." He growled.

Izaya snickered, "Ironic isn't it? You, a debt collector, is in debt himself. Honestly, isn't that really hipocriti-"

Before the raven haired man could finish, the sign Shizuo had previously uprooted had been throw straight to his head. He successfully dodged but it was truly a close one.

"Shut the fuck up before I shove your face into the fucking pavement and paint it red with your disgusting blood!" He raged and drew up another nearby sign.

Izaya laughed, and instead of backing off like any other normal sane person, he actually had the audacity to step closer. "Are you mad because I technically kissed your ear?" He asked teasingly his hands behind his back, in an annoying flirtatious way.

Shizuo's ears suddenly turned pink and Izaya laughed again due to the reaction.

"SHIZAYAAAAAAA!!!!" Shizuo suddenly yelled from the top of his lungs and was about to swing the sign in Izaya's direction, only for it to drop down to his side. "What the hell??" He confusedly asked himself.

Izaya was about to turn around and run but also stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Shizuo with a bemused expression.

"I just combined Shitty Izaya on accident but why the hell does that sound familiar?" Shizuo questioned himself, actually forgetting about killing a certain obnoxious flea.

Izaya had suddenly burst laughing, his arms clutching to his stomach as he leaned over, gasping for air.

Shizuo glared at Izaya, "What?!"

Izaya had struggled to catch his breath, wheezing as he tried to stop laughing like the maniac he was considered, "You…ahahaha said.." He kept laughing and Shizuo grew agitated.

"Shut the hell up, flea!" The blond snarled.

"My, my, Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked as he finally was able to stop, "you ship us?" He asked amusedly.

Shizuo gave him a puzzled look, "The hell is 'ship'? As in the large ass boat??"

Izaya literally almost face palmed himself and gave a long sigh as he explained, "You want us to be together." He deadpanned.

Shizuo's cheeks slowly turned pink and yanked another sign, throwing it at Izaya. Izaya dodged with ease, laughing again, "LIKE HELL I DO! I JUST WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

The informant smirked, "That doesn't explain the cu~te blush on your cheeks."

Instantaneously, another sign was thrown at the raven followed by another. Izaya had moved swiftly and found himself already running down the streets of his favorite city, Ikebukuro. His smirk never faltering as he saw his mortal enemy stomping right after him, chasing him like a hungry predator, Izaya being his 'prey'.

"IZAYAAAAAA!!! STOP FUCKING RUNNING!!" Shizuo yelled, venom staining his already angered voice.

Izaya just laughed as he dodged what seemed like the 6th stop sign, not even counting the other street signs. Shizuo grew more furious as he remembered what Izaya had spoken of earlier. 'Me and that shitty flea together?! Absolutely outrageous!!! I'd never!'

Izaya noticed that Shizuo was persistent. Even more than always. His legs began to burn in exhaustion and his heart pounded like crazy. He could hear his blood rushed through his pulsing veins and he was running out of breath.

At the corner of his eye, he spotted a nearby fancy looking love hotel. He smirked, "Perfect." Shizuo would never step inside such an 'embarrassing' place. He took a sharp turn, avoiding what seemed a vending machine, the ground where he used to stand, promptly giving out with a loud rumble of the concrete turning to rubble. Izaya let out a small laugh of 'insignificant worry'.

Bursting through the double glass doors, Izaya leaped in the hotel. He observed the way Shizuo halted abruptly, the fury in his eyes were no longer there, but actually replaced with awkwardness as he tried to either: determine whether to walk in and finish Izaya off for good, or gather his courage to walk in and, of course, kill Izaya.

Izaya grinned maliciously with a tint of amusement and waved at the blond before walking up to the counter of the rich hotel. "May I rent a room for one night?" He asked fairly politely to the the flustered brunette girl at the other side of the counter. She nodded and handed him a card key as Izaya handed over a couple hundred yen, not forgetting to flash a charming smile to her.

The brunette blushed and quickly avoided her gaze from Izaya's. The informant took the card and headed to the elevator doors but not before waving 'good bye' at the infuriated ex-bartender.

The elevator's door opened with the typical chime and before Izaya knew it, the air in his lungs was knocked out with a large gasp as he was slammed against the elevator's wall. He opened his eyes, he had screwed shut in pain and was met with a vicious smile and hungry looking eyes, "I finally caught you, I-za-yaaa."

Izaya strained the shudder that was going down his spine as he noticed his only escape route, being the door, close with the same obnoxious chime.

"So…ngh…you did?" He forced on a smug look as he reached down to his jacket's pocket, determined to pull out his favorite dagger. 

Shizuo noticed the scheming bastard's arm reached down and he knew what he was up too, but he was not going to let it happen. Of course not, he had barely captured him.

Izaya let out an unwanted yelp when Shizuo's hands pinned his wrists above his head. The blond grinned proudly at being able to take off the informant's supposedly unwavering smirk.

"Ngh…Shizu….chan…" Izaya wiggled, attempting to get out of the beast's grip, an alarm in his head screeching 'DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!!!'

Shizuo found himself mesmerized by Izaya's helplessness and the way his eyes started to tear up due to the pain he was inflicting. The way his cheeks started to turn red in rage and how he kept squirming under his grip. The way he spoke his name, even though it was an annoying nickname. 

"Shizu-chan!!" Izaya yelled, pulling his arms from his tight hold but it was useless against the monstrous hold, "Let go n-"

Shizuo's lips were on his own, moving slowly and most definitely trembling in hesitation. Izaya's eyes opened wide in pure shock but eventually began to be lured into the kiss, closing his own eyes, his lips moving along the chapped lips, of course more confidently. 

Izaya was actually surprised at the supposedly beast's gentleness. That is until he hissed at the unexpected graze of teeth on his lower lip, drawing blood as the blond pulled away.

"Shut up, what floor?" He sternly asked.

"The top." Izaya replied, feeling aggravated at that he was actually under Ikebukuro's strongest. 

Shizuo pressed the lit up button that would take them to the top floor with one of his hands, the other still holding Izaya in place. 

"Let's make Shizaya happen, okay?" The blond smirked, making Izaya quiver in either 'fear' or maybe, possibly….anticipation.


End file.
